


Growing Pains

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Haruhi is oblivious, Hikaru is straight, Kaoru is Bi, Learning to accept differences, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Sexual exploration, twin telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Kaoru has a secret, he likes boys. How will Hikaru react when he finds out?Set during the Halloween episode.





	Growing Pains

Hikaru tried to stay still, but he couldn't help but shift, ever so slightly, trying to find a position that was actually confortable.

"I'm sorry, I'm working as fast as I can." Haruhi stopped sawing at the side of the net holding them with her sewing scissors for just a second, pushing hair out of her eyes, then she was at it again, her body above Hikaru's.

"No need to rush." Hikaru swallowed, his throat dry, as her chest rose and fell with every motion but staying at eye level for him.

He couldn't see them but he knew that her breasts were there, hidden under the layers of clothing she was wearing.

The thought alone was enough to send his blood south, and he shifted again.

"Hikaru..." She broke off, not knowing what to say.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Hikaru swallowed hard, wanting to shift a third time to ease the growing pressure in his pants, but not quite daring to. If she knew that he was reacting to her...

He pushed that thought from his mind. "Do you think Kaoru's safe?"

"This is just a childish prank, I'm sure that he's not in any actual danger." Haruhi laughed, sitting back to rest her aching arms.

Hikaru gasped, and shifted, drawing Haruhi's eyes down the part of him she was resting her butt against.

"Sorry!" She got up. "Did I hurt you?"

"Hurt? No!" Hikaru's head spun. "It's nothing! Just get us out of this net!"

"Do you need to see a doctor? You look swollen!"

"Haruhi! I'm fine! It's normal okay? I'm not sick or hurt!" He bit his lip; if she didn't know what was happening to him then he should just let it be. It was less embarrassing that way.

She looked straight into his eyes, and he blushed hard, looking away. 

"Okay." He could hear the reluctance in her voice even as she redoubled her efforts to cut the net open.

* * *

"So, which one are you?" The Class President, Kazukiyo Souga, turned away from the locked door.

"I'm Kaoru." Kaoru looked away, mostly to look around the room they were trapped in, but also because looking at Kazukiyo was making his heart flutter.

He was not in love with him, not even close. He wasn't even sure if he was attracted to the other boy. Not that that stopped him from noticing that Kazukiyo was cute, and smelled good...

Kaoru shook his head trying to clear it. It wasn't possible that he liked boys, not when Hikaru was straight. 

Neither of them had kissed a girl, or even gone out on a date, but he had seen Hikaru distracted by a cute girl dozens, hundreds, _thousands_ of times even. But it was only girls; the only boy Hikaru looked at was Haruhi and she was only pretending to be a boy...

He shook his head again.

"Are you okay?" He jumped as a hand landed softly on his wrist. "Are you worried about Hikaru?" 

"Yeah, course I am. Do you think hes trapped somewhere with Haruhi?"

Kazukiyo shrugged, then jumped as something in the room creaked.

"Hey, there is nothing to be scared of." Kaoru's voice was soft as he gently put his arms around Kazukiyo, wanting to comfort, nothing more. 

The sound of the wind just outside the window had the boy jumping again, clinging to Kaoru, making it hard for Kaoru to focus on anything but the way his head was swimming...

Kazukiyo jumped a third time just as Kaoru noticed a taste of salt on his tongue, and they both realized what had happened at the same time; Kaoru had licked him where his neck met his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" His face bright red, Kaoru let go and backed hastily away.

"Do you...?" Kazukiyo frowned at the younger boy.

"Do I like boys, is that what you want to ask?"

"Yeah..." He put a hand to his still damp neck.

"I..." Kaoru swallowed hard, his eyes lowered. "I don't know. I mean... I get hard sometimes when I'm around cute guys but... but Hikaru doesn't and... and I just don't know." Kaoru shook his head, his face a mask of confusion.

"Hey, uh... Being held makes being trapped less scary and I don't mind."

"Souga-kun..." The name was sweet on Kaoru's lips. "Are you saying that you'll let me touch you as a distraction? I don't mind if its one sided; I know there's a girl you like, and that there is a huge difference between being okay with a guy touching your dick and touching a dick." Kaoru closed the distance between them cautiously, ready to laugh it off as a joke if the older boy freaked on him.

But as Kaoru's arms fell around him, pulling him close so that lips could fall onto his neck and shoulders, hands fell onto his hips, holding him there.

"Look, Souga-kun... this is a one time only thing, okay? I just... I need to figure something out..." Kaoru's hands grew bolder, caressing the other boys chest through his clothes.

"Kaoru..." The name was sighed out as hands pulled his uniform shirt out of his pants, slipping underneath the hem to touch bare, forbidden flesh.

Never before in his entire life had Kaoru been so enraptured by a single person, or as turned on as he was then, with a male body pressed to his own.

"Can I undress you? This isn't enough." Kaoru whispered the words, not wanting to cross any lines he couldn't take back later.

"Go ahead." Kazukiyo gasped out as a hand groped between his legs, cupping his half hard manhood. Seconds later he was stifling a sigh of disappointment as Kaoru's hands went north again to unbutton his shirt.

Suddenly, Kaoru stopped, his eyes distant. "What is it?"

"Hikaru... I just got a massive wave of embarrassment that's not mine. I wonder what happened to Hikaru?" Kaoru pulled away for a second, closing his eyes.

He knew that he could probe further, open his mind to Hikaru's and find out why his twin was so embarrassed, but instead he closed down the connection. "Hey, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone what happened in here. Not even Hikaru."

"You don't want him to know?" Kazukiyo was confused; the Hitachiin twins always shared everything.

"Hikaru only likes girls and I'm scared that if he finds out that I like boys, it will ruin everything. He could never hate me for it, but..." Kaoru broke off.

"I understand, Kaoru. I promise that my lips are sealed." This time it was Kazukiyo who closed the gap between them.

"Thank you." Kaoru kissed his lips softly, intending it to be just the one kiss but the class president surged into the kiss, deepening it almost instantly.

Tongues twisted and dueled, not for dominance but rather entwining for the sake of entwining. Kaoru broke away panting, and began kissing his way down Kazukiyo's body, relishing the taste and feel of a smooth, male chest.

"Hey, Kaoru? Is it just guys for you, or...?"

"I'm bi, I think. I am attracted to girls, but guys turn me on too." He latched onto a nipple, swirling his tongue around the delicate bud and sending all thoughts flying out of Kazukiyo's mind. A long, low moan escaped from between his parted lips as he pulled at Kaoru's hair.

Kaoru moaned in turn, looking up at Kazukiyo with heated eyes. "Hey..." He pulled off of the nipple with a wet pop. "How far are you okay with me going? I don't want sex; not tonight at any rate but... are you cool with receiving oral? Or a hand job?"

"Are you offering to give me a blowjob?" He was stunned, thinking that this had to be a joke even as Kaoru Hitachiin dropped to his knees and began working his belt open.

"Yes, I am." Hands pulled his fly open and slipped through the slit of his boxers, touching the secret flesh held within. "But only if you want me to."

"Go ahead." Kazukiyo leaned back against a nearby desk, his hands on Kaoru's neck and shoulders, both to steady himself and hold Kaoru in place.

Kaoru's cock throbbed in his pants as he pulled out another to take into his own mouth, moaning and relishing the taste coating his tongue.

* * *

Hikaru sighed in relief as the last strand snapped, opening the net just enough for Haruhi to get out. 

"Hikaru...?" 

"Go! I can't get to the opening with both of us in here, but you can." He shifted until he could help Haruhi climb out of the net, following her once he was certain that she was far enough away from the net.

"Are you sure you're fine? The swelling isn't going down." She went to touch the front of his pants buy Hikaru grabbed her wrist.

"I'm fine; it will go down on its own if we just leave it be. Trust me, this has happened before." He swallowed hard, just as an overwhelming wave of arousal washed over him, so intense that at first he mistook the emotions as his own.

A second later he realized the truth, as the connection was broken. "What's Kaoru doing?"

"Did you say something?" Haruhi turned to look at Hikaru, but he was already running flat out down the hallway, worry mixing with an emotion he had never felt before, jealousy, and turning his stomach sour.

"Kaoru!" He turned the key in the lock and threw the door open almost absentmindedly, knowing that Kaoru was trapped in this classroom.

His twin looked up at him with wide eyes, pulling back even as cum streaked across his face.

The Class President was leaning back against a desk, panting from whatever Kaoru had just done to him; had Kaoru been giving him a blowjob?

His eyes flicked back to his twin just in time to see Kaoru swallow reflexively.

"Did you just... swallow it?" Hikaru was stunned as Kaoru turned bright red, wiping cum from his face with a pocket handkerchief.

"Hikaru?!" Kazukiyo stuffed his dick back into his pants. "This isn't... he was just trying to make being trapped in this room less scary for me!"

"With a blowjob?" Hikaru turned away, hurt and jealous. Hurt because Kaoru had hidden this from him. Jealous because he was the older twin but Kaoru, the younger twin, had gotten to have a sexual encounter first.

"Where's Haruhi?" Kaoru finally spoke up, just as Haruhi came panting up to them, having been unable to keep up with Hikaru.

"You... jerk..." She stopped to catch her breath, noting that whatever had caused Hikaru to swell up had abated.

"We should go find the rest of our class. Something bad could have happened." Kaoru pointed out as Kazukiyo finished straightening his clothes.

Haruhi headed back the way she had come, none the wiser about what had just happened inside the locked classroom.

"Kaoru? Are you...?"

"I'm fine." He waved off Kazukiyo's concern. "Hikaru catching us ruined the mood." Kaoru fought back tears as he followed his twins, dreading being alone with Hikaru for the first time.

* * *

"Hey, Dad, is it normal for something in a boys pants to swell up?"

"What?" Ranka looked at his daughter in surprised amusement.

Quickly, Haruhi explained what happened in the net with Hikaru. "He seemed like he was in pain but whenever I asked him about the swelling, he just waved me off."

"Oh, honey, did he try to touch you at all?"

"Touch me? No. He did get really embarrassed though."

Ranka breathed a sigh of relief. "Its called an erection and happens to guys when we get turned on. Sexually aroused." He clarified, seeing Haruhi's confusion. "The male penis swells with blood to ready the body for the act of sexual intercourse. Friction can also caused a man to become erect. From what you told me, it seems likely that this is what happened with Hikaru, and yes it is normal."

Haruhi set down her chopsticks in slowly dawning horror. "I need to apologize to him! I tried to touch him... there..." She buried her burning face in her hands, mentally kicking herself for being so dense. She had learned about this in health class during junior high, so she should have known. "Then he wasn't crying out in pain, but in pleasure?"

"Most likely." Ranka ruffled her hair. "But be easy on him; since he did not try to make a move it might be best to apologize then let the whole thing be forgotten."

"Thanks, Dad." She finished her dinner, then went to try and study, but an image of Hikaru's face when he had cried out as she had accidentally settled her butt against him haunted her mind.

* * *

"Hey, Kaoru?" Hikaru poked his head into bathroom where his twin was soaking in the tub. "What happened tonight?"

Kaoru used the side of the tub to cover his body, feeling unusually shy. "I... I was curious."

"Please, don't lie to me. Are you gay?" Hikaru's voice held no judgement.

"No. I'm bi, I think." Kaoru sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru was at his side in an instant as the first tear slid down a cheek that was the image of his own.

"I wanted tonight's experiment to fail. How can I like boys when you don't?"

"Because you aren't me. You're you." Hikaru pressed a soft kiss to Kaoru's forehead.

"I know that but I don't want to ruin what we have and this ruins everything!" Kaoru began to cry in earnest. "I know that you were disgusted by what you saw earlier."

"Disgusted?" Hikaru was shocked. "No, I wasn't disgusted. I was jealous though."

"Jealous?" It was Kaoru's turn to be surprised.

"Yeah that you were, you know, while I was trapped with the most oblivious girl in all of Japan. She didn't even know what it meant when I got hard."

"What?" And Kaoru had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as Hikaru told him about the net and what had happened inside it.

"Oh man... how can she not know what a hard-on is?" Kaoru sniggered.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, and turned the shower off, joining Kaoru in the tub. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah. Were you only jealous?"

"No, I was also hurt that you felt the need to hide something from me. I might not like boys, you are correct there, but that doesn't mean that I can't accept that you do." He pulled Kaoru against him, ignoring the fact that they were both naked. "How long have you been noticing guys for?"

"Around a year. At first it was just thinking 'he's cute!' Then I began to think about sex with boys, and reacting to some. And... I've watched yaoi hentai."

"That was you? I thought the maids were using our computer for porn!"

"So we're... okay?" 

"Of course. Hey, Kaoru? Maybe we should start accepting separate customers, at least upon request. That way you could entertain boys."

"Hikaru, why?" Kaoru was confused.

"That way you could look for a boyfriend. The host club does accept male customers after all. I mean, you aren't serious about pursuing the class president?"

"No of course not!" Kaoru rolled his eyes at the thought. "Entertain separately, hmm..."

"Upon request only. I don't want to drop the twincest act. Only the Host Club will know why though." 

Kaoru sank down, the thought of having to come out to his friends scaring him.

"You'll be there with me, right?"

"Of course." Hikaru promised solemnly.

* * *

"Put this on!" Tamaki pushed a costume into Haruhi's arms.

She sighed, wondering what the theme of the day would be, and headed towards the small prep room they used for changing. She knew that Hikaru and Kaoru were changing, but figured they had to be almost done as she pushed the door open.

"Hey, are you guys... done?" Her voice trailed off as Kaoru covered his front with his hands and Hikaru looked at her over his shoulder, his bare butt exposed to her eyes.

She backed out, closing the door, and settled down to wait.

"Haruhi did those perverted twins show you anything you are too pure to see?!" Tamaki was all up in her face.

"I saw Kaoru's dick, but Hikaru had his back to the door, so I only saw his butt." She sighed. "I should have knocked first; I knew that they were changing."

"Yes you should have." Kaoru playfully slapped the top of her head. 

"Hikaru, can I talk to you? Alone?"

He nodded silently, and followed her back into the prep room. 

"I'm sorry for what happened in the net. My father explained it to me." She bowed formally to him.

"Hey, its no big deal. It happens." He laughed. "I accept your apology though." He bit his lower lip, gathering his nerve. "Would you want to go out on a date with me?"

"Is this a ploy to get me into bed?"

"No! I mean, I want that, sure. But I want more than just sex. Haruhi, I think I'm in love with you." He closed the distance between them, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Then, yes, I'll go out on a date with you." Haruhi kissed him back before shooing him out so that she could change.

Once she was done, she found Kaoru talking to Kyoya in hushed tones.

"I have an announcement to make; it seems that Hikaru and Kaoru have decided to entertain guests separately, upon request. Also, they will be accepting male guests henceforth."

"Male?" There was a chorus of shocked voices.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi was the most surprised.

"Hikaru's straight. Its me." Kaoru looked at the ground. "I'm bi, and, well..."

"No one exactly broadcasts being gay." Hunny added in. "So this is a way to screen for potential boyfriends, yeah?"

"Yeah. It was Hikaru's idea though. And it will be upon request only. We are not dropping our twincest act, even if we both find romantic partners."

"Kyoya, are you going to allow this?" Tamaki was surprised.

"Yes; the twins are popular, and have had a high number of male requests in the past. This could very well increase our revenue."

Mori alone said nothing, quietly accepting Kaoru. One by one, the other hosts all also accepted the fact that Kaoru was bi.

* * *

"Welcome!" The door of the music room opened onto a Roman festival, and the boy blinked in surprise.

"Is this the Host Club?"

"Yes." Kaoru moved forward, drawing the boy in.

"Do you accept male guests?" He scuffed one foot shyly over the tiles.

"Yes, however only the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi Fujioka entertain male guests one on one. However, we welcome everyone."

"Oh. I'll... which twin are you?" He shot Kaoru a shy smile. "I'm sorry I only just moved to Tokyo from Osaka, so I can't tell the two of you apart yet."

"I'm Kaoru." Kaoru shot a shy smile back, as he led the boy to a table set for two.

"I'm Akira. Its very nice to meet you." As more guest flooded in around them, most of the girls fangirled at the sight of Kaoru entertaining a boy, and for the first time allowed himself to entertain the thought that maybe his bisexuality would be accepted by the students of Ouran after all.


End file.
